


Red Ribbon

by fukmylyf



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anyways, Bondage, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Trans Magnus Chase, Trans Male Character, alex is mtf trans too which i think is a little recognized fact, also heck ye i wrote the first smut fic in the fierrochase tag, but ye, enjoy this terrible sex fic, everyone is trans and nothing hurts, i think, im putting too much in the tags, this is dirty af, this is terrible and i havent written smut in ages, yall can rip trans magnus out of my cold dead hands, yallve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukmylyf/pseuds/fukmylyf
Summary: Alex and Magnus get kinky in the bedroom.





	

“This isn’t fair,” Magnus whined, tugging at his bonds. His arms and legs were spread wide, thin red rope laced around his wrists and ankles, keeping him gently but firmly attached to the frame of the bed. 

“You asked for it,” Alex replied, flipping nonchalantly through a fashion magazine, sitting just within Magnus’s limited line of sight. 

“Yeah, but-” He didn’t know where he was going with that sentence. He writhed again, whimpering when one of the ropes laced between his legs brushed lightly against his clitoris. He needed to be touched, dammit. His thighs were starting to shake with anticipation, and he was pretty sure if Alex didn’t touch him soon, he was going to start crying. As much as he loved his girlfriend, she was an awful tease. 

“Alex, c’mon,” he keened, arching his back to see if he could try and work more friction against his  _ any _ thing. He felt so horny he was pretty sure Alex would only need to kiss him and he’d cum right there. The ropes on him were crossed artfully over his skin, both keeping him restrained and turning him into a kind of art project. He huffed, hips rolling against the smooth sheets of Alex’s bed. 

Alex glanced up to look at him, her eyes raking obviously over his body. Magnus writhed more, the gaze near scrutinous. Alex dropped her gaze to her magazine again, flipping the page with a smile. Magnus felt like screaming. 

“You’re not even watching,” he groaned, pouting. 

“Nope, but I’m still enjoying myself,” Alex replied, still smiling to herself. Magnus could feel his eyes stinging with an onslaught of tears. Alex wanted to hear him beg for something, he knew it. But he wasn’t going to cave that easily. 

He knew what he wanted; the only problem was figuring out how he could ask for it without sounding like he was begging. 

“Get off your ass and touch me,” he growled, raising his head a little so he could try to catch Alex’s gaze. 

“ _ Real _ convincing,” the taller girl replied, flipping yet another page of her magazine. She sighed, putting it aside. “But if you insist, I guess,” she continued, stretching as she stood up, treating Magnus to a view of her toned torso as her shirt rode up a little. Magnus was glad Alex had bypassed the ball gag today; the sound he made at the sight was thankfully easy to swallow, hidden behind bitten lips. 

“Wow,” Magnus breathed. Sometimes he forgot how attractive Alex was, and the reminders went between being painful hints about how completely worthless he was next to his girlfriend, and little surprises that showed him how lucky he was. He was feeling the second one currently, cheeks flushing as Alex crawled over him, legs straddling his hips, hovering just above him. She planted her hands beside Magnus’s head, leaning over until her lips were hovering inches above her boyfriend’s quivering ones. 

“Alex,” Magnus whispered, voice shaking almost as much as he was. Alex smirked in reply.

“Beg for it,” she said, raising one hand to trace it along Magnus’s cheek, finger hovering close enough to his skin that she could feel the heat radiating off of the small blond boy, but not close enough to actually be touching him. He keened, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Please,  _ please _ touch me,” he whispered, letting his eyes open so he could gaze into Alex’s. She was smirking at him, cheeks flushed pink, her tongue darting out between her lips. She bent over, lips pressing against the curve of his ear. 

“Good boy,” she purred. Magnus was surprised he didn’t die then and there. Alex Fierro was hot enough as it was, but when her voice got all soft and sultry… 

Magnus didn’t even realize he had his eyes squeezed shut until Alex brushed a finger under them. “Open your eyes for me,” she said, brushing a kiss against Magnus’s cheek. He complied, catching her gaze, brown heterochromic eyes staring into grey ones. 

“You’re so pretty,” Magnus breathed, pupils dilated in wonder. 

“You’re so sweet,” Alex replied, pressing her lips against Magnus’s. 

“ _Fuck_ _me_ ,” Magnus keened, eyes closing again. Alex snorted, rolling her eyes. 

“Way to ruin the moment, asshole.”

“ _ Please _ fuck me,” Magnus corrected, opening one eye to judge Alex’s reaction. He was smirking, and Alex felt torn between punishing him for the sass and kissing him again. 

“You’re terrible,” Alex sighed. “I should punish you-”

“You’re still not fucking me, I’d say that’s punishment enough. Now please,  _ please, _ shut up and fuck me.”

“Well, how could I say no when you’re begging so pretty?” Alex huffed, pushing herself back to she was instead nestled between Magnus’s spread thighs. 

Looking over him now, she could feel herself growing hard with anticipation. Magnus looked amazing, spread out and laced in red. He was still shaking slightly, eyes wet with a thin sheen of tears that were threatening to fall at the slightest prompting. He was naked save for his sports bra, and Alex wanted nothing more than to press kisses against the expanse of pale skin exposed to her. 

She put one hand on Magnus’s thigh, smiling at the little cry he made at the contact. She slid her hand down between his legs, moving down to press a kiss against his thigh, right next to the folds of his labia. She hesitated a moment, glancing up to judge Magnus’s expression. His eyes were on her, heavy with lust, mouth hanging open slightly, bottom lip chewed up and red. 

“Alex…” he moaned, enraptured by the sight of her, poised between his thighs. She smirked, nipping at his thigh. He yelped at that, thighs jerking against the bonds around his legs. His chest heaved, and Alex realized he’d started crying. 

“Hey, baby,” she crooned, leaning over Magnus again so she could press a kiss against his lips. “You doing ok?” 

He nodded slightly, biting on his lip. “I’m fine, I’m fine… just- just a little overwhelmed,” he managed to say, sputtering through his sobs. 

She nodded, moving back down between his legs. “If you say so,” she said, bending over and pressing her lips against his opening. He keened, the noise loud in the silence of the room. Alex smiled at the sound, her tongue slipping out between her lips to press against him, into him. He wasn’t even trying to hide the sounds of his sobs any more, his cries stammered and choked off, each little noise breaking into a silent, breathless choke. 

“A-Alex,” he whined, her name forming a mantra in his voice, desperate little noises mixing in and breaking off with her name. He was shaking, his thighs quivering around her, and she decided that she really, really wanted to be in him. She moved away from him with a sharp lick against his clitoris, pulling a sharp cry from him. She quickly untied his legs, hoisting them onto her shoulders. 

Her… 

For now, it didn’t fit. Alex huffed, leaning over and bending Magnus practically in half to press a kiss against his lips. 

“He?” the blond asked, his voice choked and hoarse. Alex nodded, quickly rolling a condom on. 

“Still don’t know how you do that,” he replied, pulling away. Magnus tried to move his head up to kiss him again, but Alex pushed him down again, forcing his tongue into Magnus’s mouth as he began to push into him. Magnus was whimpering, tears openly streaming down his face, kissing Alex back as passionately as he was being kissed, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being filled. 

Alex pulled away from the smaller boy’s lips as soon as he was all the way in. “You ok?” he asked, breath coming heavy and hard. 

Magnus keened and nodded, writhing in his bonds. “Y- yeah, please just. Just move,” he stuttered, ankles locking behind Alex’s head to try and pull him in again. Alex chuckled at the movement, pressing a quick and chaste against his lips before pulling out of him slowly, teasingly. 

Magnus Chase was fairly sure he was going to die. 

Alex took his sweet time building up the rhythm, pulling in and out rapidly, building up the pace slowly until he was pounding into Magnus, Magnus’s broken voice screaming out Alex’s name, Alex replying softer, sure, but with just as much feeling, Magnus’s name on his panted breath. 

Magnus came first with a scream, his back arching off the bed as much as he could manage with Alex pinning his hips and the ropes on his arms pinning those onto the bed. Alex followed soon thereafter, biting into Magnus’s shoulder to keep his own cries from being heard. 

“You ok?” he asked, pulling gingerly away from Magnus. Magnus hiccuped, cheeks flushing. 

“I’m. Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. “Uh, could you untie me now?”

It was almost funny how awkward they were. Alex nodded quickly, tidying himself off quickly before pulling free the knots keeping Magnus attached to the bed frame. Magnus started rubbing at his arms as soon as they were freed, both boys wincing at how red the marks left were. 

“You sure you’re ok?” Alex asked, taking one of Magnus’s hands to rub a little apologetically at the red band around his wrist. 

Magnus smiled. His eyes were still a little watery, sure, and there were still tear tracks drying on his face, but he felt fine. He tilted his boyfriend’s head towards him, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. 

“I’m fine,” he murmured. Alex huffed, flopping down on the mattress next to Magnus. He wrapped himself around the smaller boy, pressing a kiss against the bite mark on his neck that was sure to bruise. 

“You better be,” he growled, nuzzling Magnus’s blonde hair, enjoying the warmth wafting off of him. Magnus was practically a living embodiment of summer. Alex couldn’t get enough of him. He tugged on his shoulder, pulling Magnus into his chest so he could card his fingers through his hair. Magnus was still catching his breath after crying and screaming, and Alex was pretty sure he was going to lose his voice, but for now, it was just them. They could worry about explaining the bruises on Magnus’s body and the state of his voice in the morning. 

“You’re such a sap,” Magnus huffed, making a very good effort at burying himself in Alex’s chest. “I’m fine. That was actually really nice.”

“You’re a kinky fuck,” Alex replied, rolling his eyes. Magnus grinned at him. 

“You love me,” he hummed, smiling. Alex kissed the smile off his face. 

“Yeah, I do,” he murmured. “Problem?”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @notquitedeadyet
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated
> 
> if u got any suggestions leave em in the comments below


End file.
